Aiko's Secret
by bluerosebluewaffles
Summary: Based off of owloveyou's fic Nervosa! Same as the original, only in this version Aiko suddenly finds out that she's actually half demon! Will Kurama help her get her powers under control, or will he reject her again (and again and again and again)? I suck at summaries OK! XD
1. Chapter 1

~Beep~

Ew customers are disgusting

~Beep~

lol fat ass

~Beep~

you're fat

"Your total Is on the screen, Mam." I tapped a fingernail on the tiny screen while trying not to make eye contact. She was extremely fat. She wrinkled her nose at me,

"Why is your hair so ugly?" She snorted like a pig,

"Because I like it this way. It`s ice frozen white bleached and goes down to my butt."

"Cool." She said before paying for her groceries and waddling off cause she was huge.

* * *

Chapter 1 ~Obsessions~

* * *

12 calories… 12 calories I was DISGUSTING. Why did I eat like such a cow?!

"Hi Aiko!"

I looked up from the register to see Shiori Minamino standing on the other side of the convetor belt, placing her groceries on it.

"Hi Shiori-san!" I said.

Helping her with the groceries was her son, Shuichi Minamino who sat next to me in the back left corner of our classroom next to me.

"Hello Shuichi-kun," I greeted him with a smile.

Shuichi smiled politely back before greeting me with a "Hello, Hojo-chan."

"How was school today?" I asked, "I wasn`t there. I was sick."

"It was the same as usual." He replied as his mother paid for the groceries, "I`ll let you copy my notes tomorrow if you`re in class."

"Are you feeling better, dear?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, I feel much better. I`ll see yu next week!" I said, and said goodbye as they both left with their arms full of groceries.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was giong to my house and stopped to smoke a cigarette. No body else smoked at school ad everybody said i was a rebele because i did but i didn't even care at all. School was boring too and I didn't even care. It was so boring.  
As I walked and smoked my cigarette, not caring about anyone seeing me, I suddenly saw something.  
It was a ghost!  
I had always been able to see ghosts since i was little- i didn't know why really. I had some memories of a weird experience when i was younger but couldnt remember it super well.

A dark room.  
BLood.  
Terror.  
Shadows.  
"She is a cursed child."

But I couldn't remember it anyway, so I never realy thought about it. Anyway, now I was seeing another ghost!  
He was kind of tall, with a green uniform and slicked back black hair with a green tinge. He walked up to me, floating on air, and then started shouting in my face.  
"WOW!" he said. "YOURE REALLY PRETTY!"  
"Whatever, loser," I said before slapping him. I could also slap ghosts evne though other people couldn't- probably because of the same thing as before, but i didn't really care.  
"Get away from me," I said.  
"Wait a minute!" he said. "I need your help!"  
"I dont help people." I said.  
I walked inside my house because I was there already and my stupid parents showed up. My mom was deaf so I could also speak in sign language but she was always yelling at me in a deaf-people way so I didnt like to.  
"AIKO" she said with her hands. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
"NO WHERE MOM! GOD!" I said with my hands.  
"You're going to be in trouble!" she said with her hands.  
Then my dad walked in and slapped me across the face. They were always mistreating me. Sometimes they said they had a cursed child- like in my weird foggy memory- but I didnt remember that memory very well so I didn't care.  
I ran outside again.  
Oh also my brother was there too but whatever.  
Anyway, I ran outside again and the ghost was there.  
"You have to help me!" he said.  
"Okay" I said.  
"See those people over there?" he said, pointing to the apartment next door where a woman that looked like a mom and a girl that looked like a stupid bitch were standing. "You need to tell them not to cremate me!" he said.  
"Okay" I said.  
I walked up to them and scared them and said, "Don't cremate him."

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! **  
**XD**


End file.
